


kiss me (like i'm already yours)

by hanyauku



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk i usually dislike these types of fics bt minhyuk doting on jooheon is rly A Concept, jooheon as usual thrives under all th attention, married!joohyuk, minhyuk as usual is clingy n loving, mmmmmmits rly domestic!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyauku/pseuds/hanyauku
Summary: in which minhyuk just loves doting on jooheon





	kiss me (like i'm already yours)

**Author's Note:**

> jooheon: babe you can’t do this everytime I come home
> 
> minhyuk, laying in the rose petals he put on the bed, illuminated by the candles that are jooheons favorite scent while jooheons bathwater runs: but I love you
> 
> hdjhsjhdfjh i saw this on th tungle n i had to write it!!

 

Jooheon rubs his temples as he leans back in his seat, feet propped up onto his desk. His office is quiet, save for the distant hum of a trombone playing in one of the empty practice rooms, and his shoulders ache from being hunched over essays all day.

“Hey, hyung,” Jooheon hears before his eyes slide open to find Changkyun’s head poking in through his doorway, grin stretched across his face. “Are you going home yet?” Fuckin’ physics professor never seems to have any work to grade.

Jooheon groans out a sigh that echoes exhaustion. “Can’t. I have so many papers to grade.”

“Haven’t you been home late for the past week?” Changkyun asks, brows furrowed as he brings the rest of his body into the office, propping the door open with a hip. “Minhyuk hyung is probably worried.”

Jooheon nods and rolls his shoulders back. Teaching music at a small college was never supposed to include this much work. “He’s been so whiny the past few days. I mean, you’d think being married for four years would’ve made him less clingy.”

“Yeah, okay, but this is Minhyuk we’re talking about.”

Jooheon points a finger at Changkyun. “Correct, bro.” He sighs and drops his finger down to his desk to point at a stack of essays. “Once I finish grading these music theory papers I’ll do something disgustingly romantic for him at home.”

“Eat pizza.”

“No, Changkyun. Romantic.”

Changkyun gnaws on his lower lip with a contemplative expression. “Eat pizza in the rain.”

Jooheon’s mouth opens and closes a few times before he settles on shaking his head and laughing softly under his breath. “Y’know, Minhyuk would probably love that.”

“I know. I’m kind of a genius,” Changkyun hums, shrugging with one shoulder as he pulls the door back open. “Anyways, make sure you don’t spend too long here. It’s not like papers on music theory are riveting literature.”

And with that, he’s out the door, leaving Jooheon with his towering stack of essays.

 

-

 

It’s almost nine at night by the time Jooheon makes it home. He pushes the door open softly, carefully toeing his shoes off by the entrance as he pads into the dark living room.

“Minhyuk,” Jooheon whispers softly as he tiptoes to their shared bedroom, dropping his laptop bag by the dining table. “Did you fall aslee–”

Jooheon’s words trail off as he pushes the door open, greeted by the sight of Minhyuk draped over their bed in a ripped t-shirt and tight yoga pants.

“Hello, dearest,” Minhyuk slurs, eyes hooded as he drags a hand up his clothed torso to his mouth as he pushes a finger in, biting down. “Welcome home.” Red rose petals are scattered all over the bed, scented candles teetering on the edge of nearly every surface imaginable, and somewhere in the background, Jooheon can faintly hear the sound of bath water running.

“Babe,” Jooheon sighs, head tilted to the side as he pushes the door shut, “you can’t keep doing this every time I come home.”

Minhyuk pouts and sits up, red petals flying everywhere, a few bits stuck in his hair. “But I love you.”

Jooheon chuckles a bit, moving forward until he reaches the foot of the end, fingers lacing between Minhyuk’s to pull him up onto his knees. “I love you, too.”

Minhyuk beams at that, pulling his hands out of Jooheon’s to loop his gangly arms around the latter’s neck, jutting his chin forward to place a quick peck on Jooheon’s lips. “That’s good because I think I might’ve gotten pizza grease on your music sheets.”

Jooheon’s brows draw together in a near audible click and he straightens slightly, body still slightly hunched from Minhyuk’s hold. “You did _what_?” He rumbles, hands lifting to dig into Minhyuk’s hips.

“It’s okay though!” Minhyuk giggles nervously, winding his fingers under the collar of Jooheon’s button up. “They look so _aesthetic_ now! Like they’re old compositions in Paris or something!”

And Jooheon wants to be mad, he really does, but when Minhyuk smiles again and nuzzles into his cheek, he can’t find it in himself to harbor any anger.

“Fine,” he groans, leaning down to press his lips to Minhyuk’s forehead. “Those weren’t that important anyways.”

“Because _I’m_ more important, honey,” Minhyuk giggles, pushing off the bed to stand on his feet. “I drew you a bath and the whole room smells like Ocean Breeze and Crisp Linen and Luscious Lavender. Your favorite.”

Jooheon smiles and pulls Minhyuk’s body flush against his own. “Yes, I love it –”

“I even wore this torn shirt because the holes are sexy!”

“First of all,” Jooheon raises a finger, unable to stop the smile that spreads across his lips, “that’s not sexy. Second of all, I love this but where’s the food?”

Minhyuk buries his face in Jooheon’s chest and loops his arms around his waist, fingers squeezing Jooheon’s ass. “I got your favorite. Pizza.”

“Minhyuk, that’s your favorite.”

His response comes in the form of Minhyuk muffling a laugh behind pearly teeth. “I know.” He smiles sunlight and Jooheon’s mind draws blank for a moment.

It’s only when Minhyuk pushes his shoulder, in the direction of the bathroom, that Jooheon manages to tears his eyes away from Minhyuk’s smile.

“I don’t have to take a bath now, y’know–”

“Yeah you do! I didn’t do all this for you to turn down my love!”

“It’s just a bath, it’s not your–”

“It’s my love!”

And with that, he’s pushed into his bathroom where the mass of fog and lavender scented mist take over his senses.

 

-

 

A half hour later, Jooheon emerges from the steam, shoulders relaxed, with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist.

The droplets of water roll down his chest, the hairs on his arms standing on end the moment he steps out of the bathroom.

He barely gets the door shut before he feels Minhyuk’s arms around his waist, squeezing his ass again. “I missed you,” he breathes into Jooheon’s neck.

Jooheon rolls his eyes and tilts his head back, groaning, despite the smile that paints its way across his lips. “Minhyuk, I wasn’t in there for that long.”

“I contemplated joining you.”

Jooheon grins. “You always do. I could be in there for five minutes and you would consider joining me.”

“Ah,” Minhyuk peels an arm off of Jooheon’s waist, raising a finger, and smiles, “but I didn’t. I have self-control.” His fingers dig into Jooheon’s ass as he emphasizes the last bit.

Jooheon laughs, loud and bubbly in the silence and pushes Minhyuk away. “Okay, mister Minhyuk, squeezer of ass. I need to get some clothes on so we can eat.”

Minhyuk pouts, reaching forward with a hand to twirl his finger into the fabric of the towel wrapped around Jooheon’s waist. “Or, you could just eat in this. Easy access, y’know?”

Jooheon sighs and fights away the smile on his face. “Minhyuk–”

“Honestly it’s so tiring taking clothes off at the end of every day, I feel like it makes no sense we are all humans we all sweat it should be completely normal to sweat – in fact this shunning of my bodily odors is exactly why –”

The rest of Minhyuk’s rant is cut off by Jooheon pushing him out the door and slamming it shut.

He distantly hears a muffled “I wasn’t done!” through the wood and laughs, pulling away to dig through the clothes in his drawers.

 

-

 

"I feel like Farquaad is a wildly misunderstood character," Minhyuk says around a mouthful of popcorn.

Jooheon snorts as he tilts his head down to press his cheek against Minhyuk's head. They're laying on the sofa, Minhyuk's body wedged between Jooheon's legs, his head pushed against Jooheon's chest, with a plush blanket covering their legs. "Of course you would think that," Jooheon laughs.

"I am offended," Minhyuk mock pouts, pressing a hand to his chest. "I did not set up a romantic dinner for two to be treated this way."

"Minhyuk, you just ordered pizza and put Shrek on. This isn't romantic."

"Ah," Minhyuk starts, his grin almost maniacal as he tilts his head back to look at Jooheon, "but I put them on paper plates."

Jooheon looks down at him in amusement. "And?"

"What's sexier than the lack of having to wash dishes?"

Jooheon grins. "You."

His response comes in the form of Minhyuk looking up at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes, the atmosphere in the room shifting to something heavier. "Really," he drawls, biting down on his lip and winking as he pulls away from Jooheon's chest. "You think so?" Minhyuk slurs, sitting up to throw a leg over Jooheon's so he's straddling the younger.

Jooheon laughs and nods, hands instinctively lifting to press in Minhyuk's hips, chin tilting up as Minhyuk brushes his lips over Jooheon's. "Yeah," he whispers, unable to control the smile on his lips.

The sound of the movie fades into the background as Minhyuk smiles gently and mumbles, "c'mere then," against Jooheon's mouth. Jooheon's eyebrows lift a little, but he’s smiling into the kiss. They just stay like that for the longest time, their lips together with only the slightest hint of pressure, soft and comfortable and loving all at once.

Minhyuk’s hand creeps up to hold the side of Jooheon’s neck, and they inch closer, till there is no space between them, Jooheon's arm wedged tightly between their stomachs, Minhyuk's ass pressed flush against his thighs. It’s comfortable like this, just kissing Minhyuk, even though he has to crane his neck awkwardly and his arm hurts from where it's pressed between their stomachs, but Minhyuk takes Jooheon's upper lip between his gently, kissing him like they have all the time in the world.

And Jooheon takes no time at all to kiss back, pulling his tongue slowly across Minhyuk's lips, grinning at him through his lashes. There’s a coil that starts in the pit of Jooheon's stomach, tightening itself as he pulls Minhyuk impossibly close.

"This," Minhyuk gasps, pulling away from Jooheon's lips, "this isn't the way I planned it!"

Jooheon grins as he tilts his head down to drag his teeth over Minhyuk's neck, leaving light hickeys in his wake. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I – _fuck_ –," Minhyuk keens at a particularly rough suck, "I was supposed to make it all sweet with candles – _nghhhh_ – and petals."

Jooheon presses light kisses against Minhyuk's collarbones as he hikes the elder's shirt up to press kisses against his lean torso. "It's romantic if it's you, Minhyuk."

And it seems like Minhyuk has a response, mouth parting, but the only thing that slips past his lips is a soft moan as Jooheon flicks his tongue over a nipple, teeth nipping at sensitive skin.

Jooheon pushes Minhyuk’s shirt up and over his head, tossing the garment to the floor as he peels his own shirt off. “You’re always so sweet, Minhyuk,” he croons, slotting their hips together just right. “ _Fuck_ – I love you.”

Minhyuk’s lips part in a broken moan, fingers tangling into Jooheon’s obsidian strands as he ruts back down against Jooheon.

And then Jooheon’s tightening his grip on Minhyuk’s hips, rocking up against him with more need. The pressure feels like heaven and his mouth falls open with a guttural groan when he feels the full outline of Minhyuk’s cock pressed against his stomach.

Minhyuk tugs on Jooheon’s hair as he rolls his hips back down, lips slick and swollen, hair matted down to his forehead with sweat, body writhing, and he looks absolutely beautiful like this.

“ _P_ – _please_ ,” Minhyuk whines, rutting down against Jooheon, his brows furrowed. The soft light of the television casts a soft glow behind him and Jooheon feels like the luckiest man in the world when Minhyuk mewls out a soft, “ _ah_ – Jooheon,” his fingers tugging more insistently on the strands of Jooheon’s hair.

Jooheon grunts, hands sliding from Minhyuk’s hips until the curve of his ass meets Jooheon’s palms, slotting his cock against the curve of Minhyuk’s ass and rolling his hips up again.

He hisses at the friction it provides, groaning when Minhyuk presses their sweaty foreheads together.

"Please, Jooheon," he keens, his hips dragging over Jooheon's, sweatpants bunching up at their waists. " _Please."_

Jooheon's fingers tighten in their grip, his head swimming as he tries to take in everything. It's like sensory overload, the heat of Minhyuk's skin pressed against his, the breathy moans that slip past swollen lips into the hot air, the heat building at the pit of his stomach.

And usually he'd be more desperate, more rushed.

But right here, right now, Minhyuk is his and he's going to savor every second, every sound, every touch.

 _Everything_ is Minhyuk in this moment.

But it isn't until Minhyuk's hips are stiffening in Jooheon's grip, a loud whine of Jooheon's name ripping from his throat, that Jooheon finally comes undone, eyes rolling back, toes curling.

His vision blurs white for a moment, suspended in between time and space as he comes back down to the uncomfortable sticky mess in his sweats, matching the wet spot on Minhyuk's pants.

Minhyuk's forehead is still pressed to his, a content sigh escaping his throat as he presses his mouth lightly lightly against Jooheon's in the softest of pecks. They stay there like that for a while, happy in each other's arms as the sound of the television set continues humming in the background and they both come down from their highs.

But then the haze of bliss passes over and Jooheon's boxers start to feel heavy and not even the soft press of Minhyuk's lips to the curve of his cheek can mask the uncomfortable feeling.

"C'mon," he grunts, pushing up off the couch to place Minhyuk on the floor on unsteady feet.

Minhyuk starts, a whine building at the back of his throat, before Jooheon pulls him close again, walking back to their bedroom.

It takes another few minutes of lethargic movements and sloppy pats before they're both clean, back in bed, limbs tangled underneath the layer of blankets.

"This really isn't necessary _every time_ I come home," Jooheon mutters, eyebrow raised as he pulls a stray rose petal off the the bed, pinched between between his fingers.

Minhyuk just grins, burying his face into Jooheon's chest. "Yeah, but I love you."

And Jooheon thinks that's a strong enough argument.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments much appreciated !!! please i ...thrive off of validation dfkjdhfjk


End file.
